One Minute Melee: Sub-Zero vs Rimururu
Description 2 Fighters, No research, 60 Seconds.....MELEE!! Mortal Kombat vs Samurai Shodown! Which user of ice will prevail, and which one will be out cold? Prelude The player one cursor moves around, passing through Kenshi (Mortal Kombat), Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), and Bullet (Blazblue) until it reaches Sub-Zero. The player two cursor moves around, passing through Ruby Rose (RWBY), Galford (Samurai Shodown), and Ike (Fire Emblem) until it reaches Rimururu. Lets Rock? Alrighty/Uhh, one sec... Alrighty was selected. (Stage: Living Forest, Outworld) Fight Rimururu was wandering around in the Living Forest with Konril, looking for her sister. Rimururu: Nakoruru...? One of the trees that was near her opened its mouth and let out a roar. Rimururu: Aah! Startled, Rimururu formed a lance made of ice and stabbed into the tree's open mouth, instantly killing it. Meanwhile, Sub-Zero was observing the other killing the tree, he then decides to challenge her to a fight. He throws and Ice Ball at Rimururu, but the female would spot the projectile from the corner of her eye and rolls to the right, dodging it effectively. Rimururu: What are you doing!? Subby would take his fighting stance Sub-Zero: I challenge you to Mortal Kombat! When she heard 'Kombat', she knew that the male Cyromancer wanted to fight her, so she took her own fighting stance. THIS OUTTA' BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER, FIGHT! Sub-Zero makes the first move, performing a Slide. Rimururu crouch blocks and counters with a low kick followed by a series of slashes and ends the combo by summoning an Ice spike from the ground to pop Subby upwards, then kicking him into a tree. Sub-Zero hits the tree and lands on his feet, soon ducking a large boulder of ice. The Ice Boulder hits the tree, making the tree snap in half. 50 Seconds The Ice Maiden prepares another boulder, but was stopped by a slide as she was popped into the air. Subby would perform a juggle by jump kicking multiple times, ending the combo by throwing Rimururu over his head (His MK3 throw). As Rimururu recovers, Sub-Zero forms his Kori Blade, rushing toward the Ice Maiden. 40 Seconds... Both fighters end up clashing, hitting each others weapon multiple times until Rimururu ducks a slash and throws an Ice Flower, a bomb that would explode into a flower shape on contact. 30 Seconds... Kuai Liang was sent to his back from the attack, rolling backwards from an Ice Spike that appeared from where Subby was. Rimururu rushes to attack but was frozen due to Kuai swiftly moving back and forming an Ice Clone, the Lin Kuei warrior then unleashes a barrage of slashes and kicks until Rimururu blocks and attempts to counter. However, Subby performs a counter breaker, knocking her to the ground, he then attempts a Ground Freeze but the Ice Maiden rolls back, dodging the attack. 20 Seconds... Rimururu tries to throw many Ice Flowers at Subby, but Kuai ducks, jumps, and dodges all of the projectiles, soon falling back first to the ground. He entered into the ground, soon appearing behind Rimururu, Subby tries to stab his blade into the Maiden's heart, but Rimururu quickly turns around, blocking the strike. 10 Seconds... Subby teleports again, but a little farther away, he throws an Ice Ball. But...Rimururu uses her Ice Barrier to reflect the Projectile, freezing Subby instead. Rimururu then raises both of her hands as a massive hammer of ice forms in them. She then slams the weapon on Sub-Zero, crushing him as well as shattering the hammer, the impact even sent the Ice Maiden off her feet. K.O! Rimururu sits up, rubbing her head because she hit it when she fell to the ground Rimururu: Ow ow ow... Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...RIMURURU! Trivia -This is ThunderbladeX's first OMM Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ThunderbladeX Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees